A moment like this
by hotchocolategirl
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Severus sind fünf völlig unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten. Doch sie haben eine Gemeinsamkeit: diesen einen, ganz speziellen Moment mit Lily Evans.


Disclaimer: Die Jungs und Lily gehören JKR.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und Severus Snape sind fünf völlig verschiedene Persönlichkeiten. James ist humorvoll, arrogant, talentiert, der geborene Held. Sirius ist ein Rebell, der Frauenschwarm schlechthin, ein Rockstar. Remus ist extrem intelligent und der höflichste und freundlichste Werwolf, den man kennenlernen kann. Peter ist verständnisvoll, kreativ und der beste Motivator unter ihnen. Severus ist dunkel wie die Nacht, hochintelligent, begabt und verschlossen. Doch eine Sache haben sie alle gemeinsam. Jeder von ihnen hat diesen einen, ganz speziellen Moment mit Lily Evans erlebt.

Severus Snape ist zehn Jahre alt. Lily Evans gehört ihm, ihm allein. Sie ist seine beste Freundin, auch wenn sie das vielleicht noch nicht weiß. Severus war von Anfang an fasziniert von dem kleinen Mädchen mit den roten Zöpfen und den strahlend grünen Augen und seine Freude ist grenzenlos, als er feststellt, dass er ihr etwas beibringen kann. Sie weiß nichts über die Zauberwelt. Severus versucht, ihr alles zu erzählen, was er aufgeschnappt hat. Er versucht, sie zu beindrucken. Er hat sonst keine Freunde und Lily ist nett zu ihm und sie schaut ihn mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen an, mit dem ihn sonst niemand ansieht. Er braucht einige Jahre, bis er begreift, dass es Zuneigung ist. Er braucht noch einige Jahre mehr, um zu begreifen, dass es trotzdem nie genug sein wird. Aber gerade, in diesem Moment, sitzt er neben Lily am Spielplatz von Spinner's End auf einer Schaukel. Und Lily lauscht ihm begierig und er schwört sich mit aller Inbrunst die er aufbringen kann, dieses kleine Mädchen zu beschützen, solange er lebt.

Severus bricht sein Versprechen. Aber er hört nie auf, Lily zu lieben. Also beschützt er ihren Sohn mit seinem Leben.

Peter Pettigrew ist zwölf Jahr alt. Er ist vor einem Jahr als ängstlicher, schüchterner Junge in Hogwarts angekommen, er war unsicher, ein bisschen zu dick für einen Elfjährigen und daran gewöhnt, ein Außenseiter zu sein. Dann hat er James Potter kennengelernt, den er vom ersten Moment an vergöttert hat und dann Sirius und dann Remus. Mit Sirius Art kann er nicht gut umgehen, er fühlt instinktiv, dass der Black-Sprößling ihn niemals als gleichwertig erachten wird, aber Remus ist sein Freund. Wenn auch ein seltsamer Freund, der sehr oft krank ist und manchmal irgendwie traurig wirkt. Mit Traurigkeit kennt Peter sich aus. Schon auf Gleis 9 ¾ ist ihm damals das Mädchen mit den Katzenaugen aufgefallen. Sie wirkte irgendwie verloren und neben ihr stand dieser seltsame, böse starrende Junge mit der viel zu großen Kleidung. Lily heißt das Mädchen, das hat er bei der Einführungszeremonie erfahren und sie ist in das selbe Haus gekommen wie er. Sie haben trotzdem nie ein Wort miteinander geredet. Als Peter am Schuljahresende ein Mies in Zaubertränke und ein Schrecklich in VgddK bekommen hat und sich spätabends zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen hat, um ungestört zu weinen, da kam Lily plötzlich die Treppe herunter. Und ohne groß nachzufragen, hat sie sich neben ihn gesetzt und einfach geschwiegen, so lange, bis Peter von sich aus angefangen hat zu erzählen. Und dann hat sie ihn getröstet und Peter hat sich so geborgen gefühlt wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Peter hat diese Geborgenheit verraten. Er erlebt nach seinem Verrat nie mehr auch nur einen Moment des Glücks.

Sirius Black ist vierzehn Jahr alt. Er hat sich sein Image mühsam erarbeitet. Er ist Gryffindors unangefochtener Star, der Rebell des Jahrgangs, derjenige, der es gewagt hat, sich gegen seine altehrwürdige Familie aufzulehnen. Er beginnt langsam zu verstehen, was für ein wertvolles Geschenk seine alles überstrahlende Schönheit ist, welche Wirkung er damit auf die Mädchen von Hogwarts hat und auch, wie er sie gezielt einsetzen kann. Er hat dieses Schuljahr schon mit mehr Mädchen geknutscht, als er Finger an der Hand hat. Nur an eine hat er sich nicht herangetraut, an Gryffindors Eisprinzessin, an Lily Evans. Sirius ist der Meinung, das Evans unbestreitbar das hübscheste Mädchen im Schloss ist- nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde. Es muss schon erst eine gigantische Party kommen, die die Rumtreiber nach einem gewonnen Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw organisieren, bis er sich betrinkt und beschließt, es doch einmal bei Evans zu versuchen. Also setzt er seinen besten Verführerblick auf (oh ja, er weiß auch schon mit vierzehn, wie das geht) und schlendert rüber zum Sofa, auf dem Lily und Mary sitzen. „Evans" haucht er, „na, wie geht's?" Lily schaut ihn äußerst irritiert an und fragt dann sehr direkt: „Sag mal Black, du versuchst doch hier nicht etwa ernsthaft, mit mir zu flirten, oder? Tut mir leid, aber das versuchst du besser bei denen da." Sie zeigt auf einen Haufen Hufflepuff-Mädchen, die alle kichern, als er in ihre Richtung schaut. Dann grinst sie ziemlich spöttisch und wendet sich wieder der Unterhaltung mit ihrer besten Freundin zu. Lily Evans ist die einzige Frau, die Sirius Black nicht haben kann. Und als ihm später in der Nacht sein bester Freund, sein Bruder, sein zweites Ich James in die Augen schaut und mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit, die ein Vierzehnjährigen aufbringen kann, sagt: „Ich glaube, ich bin in sie verliebt.", da beschließt Sirius, es auch nie mehr zu versuchen.

Sirius liebt Lily später wie eine Schwester. Als James und Lily sterben, verliert er zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben seine Familie.

Remus Lupin ist sechzehn Jahre alt. Er hat viel erlebt, seit er zum ersten Mal dieses wundervolle Schloss betreten hat. Er hat die besten Freunde gefunden, die man sich wünschen kann. Er hat öfter die Regeln gebrochen, als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Er ist zum ersten Mal nicht verurteilt, sondern so akzeptiert worden, wie er ist. Einer dieser Menschen, die ihn vorbehaltlos akzeptieren, ist Lily Evans, ihres Zeichens seine Vertrauensschüler-Partnerin. Heute Nacht patrouillieren die beiden durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und Lily erzählt ihm gerade von einem sehr interessanten Aufsatz über einen neuen Durchbruch in der Forschung zum Wolfsbanntrank. Remus lächelt sie an und denkt, dass Lily das perfekte Mädchen ist. Eine natürliche Schönheit, außergewöhnlich intelligent und mit all den positiven Eigenschaften, die dem Haus der Löwen zugeschrieben werden und sehr wenigen von den schlechten. „Warum weist du James ständig ab?" platzt es aus ihm heraus, bevor er den Gedanken zurückhalten kann. Lily schaut ihn irritiert an und ihr Blick spiegelt eine ganze Palette von Gefühlen wieder. Sie scheint verwirrt, traurig, aber auch hoffnungsvoll zu sein und das alles gleichzeitig. „Ach Remus" seufzt sie. „Es tut mir leid" entschuldigt er sich, „das geht mich nichts an." Jetzt schaut sie plötzlich nur noch empört. „Remus Lupin, du bist mein bester Freund, natürlich geht dich das etwas an." Remus spürt, wie die Röte seine Wangen hochkrabbelt und sich dort festsetzen will. Sie hat „bester Freund" gesagt. Lily lässt sich auf eine Treppenstufe fallen und seufzt nochmal. Und dann redet sie und redet und redet und sagt Remus alles, was ihr zum Thema James Potter jemals durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Danach schaut sie erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Was denkst du?" fragt sie und ihre grünen Augen strahlen selbst in der Dunkelheit. „Liebst du ihn?" entgegnet Remus. Lily legt den Kopf schief und lächelt. „Ja." sagt sie. Ein schlichtes Ja. Dann springt sie in Remus Arme und er kann nicht anders, er wirbelt sie herum und sie lacht glockenhell und überglücklich und dann küsst sie ihn auf die Wange und sagt „Danke." Selbst als Remus längst im Bett liegt kann er nicht aufhören zu lächeln, auch wenn er weiß, das dieser Kuss der einzige ist, den er je von ihr bekommen wird.

Remus Welt bricht zusammen, als Lily und James sterben. Als er Harry das erste Mal sieht, muss er aus dem Abteil gehen, um nicht zu hyperventilieren. Dann beschließt er, diesen Jungen zu beschützen, komme was wolle. Remus stirbt als letzter der Rumtreiber, heldenhaft, im Kampf für Lilys Ideale und Lilys Sohn.

James Potter ist achtzehn Jahre alt. Er hat letztes Jahr die Schule verlassen. Er denkt gerne an die Zeit in Hogwarts zurück, die Zeit, in der er seine drei besten Freunde noch jeden Tag um sich herum hatte. Er denkt an Sirius, der auf einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Luftgitarren-Solo hinlegt. Er denkt an lange Nachmittage mit Remus in der Bibliothek. Er denkt an Peter, der auf der Quidditch-Tribüne steht und ihn aus vollem Halse anfeuert. Er denkt an Abende vor dem Kaminfeuer, an denen sie ihre genialen Pläne perfektioniert haben. Und dann gelangen seine Gedanken an den Punkt zurück, an dem sie die meisten Zeit verweilen: bei einem Mädchen mit leuchtend rotem Haar und den faszinierendsten Augen, die er je gesehen hat. Die Tür geht auf und sein bester Freund kommt hereingestürmt. „Komm schon Jamie, jetzt beeil dich mal ein bisschen, du willst ja wohl nicht zu deiner eigenen Hochzeit zu spät kommen, oder?" Er nickt und folgt Sirius und er ist nervöser als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Er geht den Mittelgang entlang und sieht seine alten Lehrer unter den Gästen, Dumbledore sticht wie immer hervor mit seinem brombeerfarbenen Umhang, aber er zwinkert ihm zu und James schöpft Mut. Er schafft das, er muss einfach nur Ja sagen und nicht ohnmächtig werden, das wird schon. In der ersten Reihe sitzen Remus und Peter und beide strahlen ihn an und vor ihm hüpft Sirius, sein Trauzeuge und plötzlich ist sich James sicher, dass nichts mehr schiefgehen kann. Als Lily schließlich den Mittelgang entlang schreitet, ist James geblendet und sprachlos und überglücklich. Es ist nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich fragt, warum diese Traumfrau, seine Frau (gleich ist sie endlich seine Frau) ihn ausgesucht hat, ausgerechnet ihn. Er ist jeden Tag aufs Neue dankbar dafür. James lächelt Lily an und schwört dann, sie zu lieben, bis dass der Tod sie beide scheidet.

James bricht sein Versprechen nicht. Es hat ihm nur niemand gesagt, dass der Tod so schnell kommen würde.


End file.
